1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for nameplate power capping.
2. Description of Related Art
A common concern in datacenters is that the power requirement for a system as stated on the equipment nameplate, also called the nameplate rating, is much higher than the actual power consumption that the system will actually ever use. This is because the nameplate rating provides a value of power consumption for the system if the system has all of its available resources consuming maximum power. That is, the nameplate rating is a worst case or maximum value of power consumption that the system is capable of, even often considering future upgrades to the system. However the actual usage of the system may not populate all sockets, slots, and bays of the computer, may use low power consuming options, and may never be upgraded. An operator of a datacenter typically uses the nameplate rating when making a power budget for the datacenter and an electrical inspector typically uses the nameplate rating to determine whether the datacenter is complying with electrical codes.